Aggie Prenderghast
Agatha ' Aggie' Prenderghast is the 11 year old alleged witch whose curse haunts Blithe Hollow. Initally presented as the main antagonist, she later turns out to be a secondary protagonist. She is voiced by Jodelle Micah Ferland . Agatha lived with her mother in Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts. As a child, she could talk to the dead (like her distant relative, Norman Babcock). Her ability made people believe she was a witch. The citizens' fear of her gift finally led to them taking her away from her mother, persecuting and then hanging her. This angered Agatha so much, that she cursed those who testified against her (including the judge, Judge Hopkins). Throughout the events of the 300th anniversary of her death, she is depicted through effigies and the school play Norman was in as a stereotypical old witch with a pointy hat, a long nose (with a noticeable wart on it) and a long chin. In reality, she actually was a little girl who looks very much like Norman, with long brown hair, pale blue eyes, bushy eyebrows, and pale skin. Due to the stories and circumstances surrounding her death being twisted by the public view, Norman even thought she was evil. Eventually, when he saw that she was actually an innocent girl no older than he was who was sentenced to death for her ability to speak and talk to the dead, he became disgusted at the cursed seven for their misunderstanding of her ability. The zombies then sadly admitted that they are disappointed in themselves and are sorry for what they did to her. At the end, Norman finally talks some sense into her through the guise of telling her a bedtime story and she realizes that even though the people she has cursed did something despicable to her, she was doing the same thing to other innocent people. Aggie reminisced to Norman that, before she died, her mother took her to a tree, the same one that she is buried under. There, her mother told her happy stories. Norman was finally able to convince her to move on and lift the curse on the men and women who accused her of witchcraft. Quotes * "You're not welcome here. Go away." * "Who are you?" * "You don't know anything about me!" * "I wanted everyone to see how rotten they were!" *''"Leave me alone or I'll make you sorry! I'll make all of you sorry!"'' *''"I'll make you suffer!"'' *''"Aggie. My name was Aggie...'' *''"I remember, my mommy brought me here once. We sat under the tree and she told me stories... they all had happy endings. And then those horrible men came and took me away... and I never saw her again!"'' * "I just want my mommy..." * "Is this where they buried me?" Trivia *Norman said that he and Aggie were both 11. It could be possible that Aggie was born in 1701 or 1700. *Since she was accused of witchcraft, Aggie and her mother were living in a Puritan village at the time. Puritan villages were hot-spots for witch-hunts during the Witch trial frenzy. *In an indirect way, Aggie and Norman are related. *When Aggie died, she died in 1712. Gallery Aggie1.PNG Aggies_trial.PNG|Norman sees Aggie for the first time Angry_Aggie.PNG Aggies_ghost.PNG|Aggie's ghost form Aggie witch form.PNG|Aggie's witch form aggie-curse.PNG|Aggie about to curse the seven judges Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Prenderghasts Category:Main Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Kids